leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank
}} Abilities (Gangplank's level) magic damage}} per second and slows the target by 7%. }} | . |video=Gangplank IVideo }} }} Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects, including . |description2 = If the unit is killed with this ability, Gangplank gains extra gold and refunds half the mana cost. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | and will apply the strongest melee version of their slows. ** and will trigger the strongest melee version of the movement speed bonus. ** and splash damage will trigger, and Parrrley will not interact in any way with passive. * Parrrley can be , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= * Parrrley resets Gangplank's autoattack timer. * Every unit killed by or splash damage or the procs from and will grant Parrrley's bonus gold and refund mana. ** This makes it possible to refund more mana than the ability costs (returning the full mana used with 2 kills and returning more than the used mana with 3+ kills). |video=Gangplank QVideo }} }} Gangplank eats a large amount of citrus fruit, instantly removing all crowd control effects and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} | , the damage reduction from , any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups) or . * Remove Scurvy is one of the few abilities that can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed, but if the channel completes both champions will still be moved. ** The suppression from , , and will be removed, however ultimate will continue dealing damage unless you move out of the tether range or the channel is disrupted. |video=Gangplank WVideo }} }} Gangplank's attack damage and movement speed are increased. |description2 = Gangplank fires into the air, disabling his passive boost but inspiring himself to gain additional attack damage and movement speed for 7 seconds, with allied champions within range receiving half that amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | ~1400 |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * When the active buff expires, Gangplank regains the passive bonuses of Raise Morale. It is not removed for the duration of the ability's cooldown. * Raise Morale's active is not an aura, and allies who move near Gangplank after the skill is used will not receive the buff. Likewise allies will keep the buff for the full duration once gained even if Gangplank dies or they move away from him. |video=Gangplank EVideo }} }} Gangplank signals his ship to fire a cannonball barrage upon a target 600-radius area for 6 seconds, granting vision of the area and slowing enemies inside it by 25%. |description2 = 25 cannonballs randomly drop over the duration, each one dealing magic damage to enemies within a radius of 150. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | ~275 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage of one cannonball. |additional= * Cannon Barrage grants vision of the targeted area to Gangplank's team for the duration. * Cannon Barrage can damage targets outside the displayed killzone. While the cannonballs' AoE center is always within the displayed killzone, their radius can extend beyond it. Since the slow and damage parts of the ability are separate though, targets damaged like this will not be slowed. * Slows will linger for 0.25 seconds after leaving the marked area. * Hit-Box size plays an important role during Cannon Barrage. Targets with smaller hitboxes (like minions or ) are statistically less likely to get hit from a cannonball and are therefore likely to take less damage. Targets with larger hitboxes (like ) are likely to get hit with more cannonballs and take more damage. ** with 6 stacks of and 2 other enlarging buffs ( and ) will be big enough to get damaged from every single cannonball if he is in the dead center of the ability. |video=Gangplank RVideo }} }} References cs:Gangplank de:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Gangplank zh:普朗克 Category:Global champion Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Support champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion